creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Told You
It all started in June, the 26th to be exact; it was a normal day… at least at first. During the day I just went about my routine; get up, take a shower, you know that sort of thing. But something about this day just felt weird, even if it all seemed normal. I felt like something was watching me, I was a bit paranoid the whole day (though that’s usual) and I kept seeing things out of the corner of my eye. Now, I need to say that I am not a religious person -- though I do consider myself spiritual -- and I am a believer in faeries, imps, demons, and everything else in between. Anyways, that night I just couldn’t sleep; I stood still in bed, absolutely quiet, there was just something that felt wrong and I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even blink, it was like that the entire night. I got up in the morning right at daybreak, my eyes had a crust over them from not blinking, and it stung like hell. I did my routine again, and then I went outside to get the paper and check the mail at around 12 PM. There was a slip of paper taped to my mailbox, which I found peculiar. Assuming it was something important, I took it inside with the rest of my mail. After looking through my bills and various forms of junk mail, I decided to take a look at the paper. I unfolded it, and what stared back at me was a mix of various symbols and lines. The only thing even read-able was the date, on the top left, which was dated June 27th, 2014. I’d never seen the symbols before anywhere, and at the time I had assumed that it was just one of the neighborhood pranksters trying to get me to go on a big treasure hunt that would lead to nothing (As they have in the past). I set the paper on the kitchen counter along with my bills and continued my daily stuff. Nothing interesting happened that day or that night, I slept well and the feelings went away. On the 28th however, things got weird. I didn’t do my routine. I woke up to scratching on my walls, really, really harsh scratching. It was still dark when I turned on my light, the clock was stopped at 4 AM, the batteries had gone dead, you know why this is relevant if you know anything about ghosts, poltergeists, etc... also numerology (40). When I flicked on the light I was dazed for a second, but as everything came into focus I noticed immediately a symbol literally scratched on the wall directly adjacent to my bed. I went into full defense mode, searching for any signs of a break-in, I was more concerned of it being a person than anything else at the time. There were no signs of a break-in at all, but I called the police anyways. The police found no fingerprints and could not find anything else out-of-the-ordinary. They did question me however, asking me if I had recognized the symbol from anything else. I of course, asked them why. The officer said, “No reason.” The days after that were all normal, up until the first of July, yesterday. This… thing… it’s after me, I just know it, it’s hunting me and it won’t stop until I’m dead. Yesterday I found this out, I awoke to the markings all over my walls, all the same one. I still don’t know what it means, but please, if any of you know, tell me. I’ll read it if I’m not dead by then… and hopefully some of you can help me get rid of this… curse? Thing? I don’t even know what to call it. I told the police and they told me to stop wasting their time. Last night I woke up at 4 AM again, to the words whispered into my ear, “I told you.” Category:Demon/Devil